Episode:The War Within
: |Episode}} : /Credits|Credits}} : /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 09 | season = IV | prod.code = | airdate.CA = September 27, 2011 | airdate.US = December 13, 2011 | airdate.UK = November 20, 2012 | airdate.AU = | written = & | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Plot Team One races through the halls of the Central Technical School. Ed reaches the auditorium, where a boy is about to commit suicide. Four hours earlier A group of teenagers are playing with firecrackers and drinking alcohol under a bridge by the Don Valley Ravine. Another teen male walks up the group, at which they start teasing him before a small fight breaks out. At SRU HQ, Greg is paid a visit by Marina, the CEO Team One saved in " ". Already she has been cleared from the trauma of her stalker's death. She baked cupcakes for the team as a token of her appreciation. However, Greg is hesitant to go into a relationship with her from what she experienced. Back under the bridge, a masked man waving a gun comes after one of the teenager, Joe Stanick. Some teens flee in a panic and call 911 on their cells. As Team One races to their location, one of the teens attempt to attack the gunman. There is a gunshot heard. When Team One arrives, no one is hurt, though Joe is missing. As Spike takes care of the teen, Team One spreads out through the wilderness to find the shooter. Amazingly, Ed finds his son Clark, apparently hanging out with these teens, thereby missing his cello lesson. As the teens try their best to describe what happened, Sam identifies the type of gun the shooter used, so Winnie checks the list of registered guns. Clark tells Greg that the suspect must be Ryan Bell, Tyler Davis' boyfriend, whom Joe caught kissing backstage and outed them with a viral prank. Meanwhile, Team One finds Tyler, who admits that Ryan was upset when he was exposed as a homosexual. He explains that earlier in the morning, Ryan rejected the thought that they had a relationship. And he promised that he's "dealing" with his problems, starting with Joe. Tyler went to Joe's hangout to look for Ryan but got there too early. Winnie calls Ed to tell him that the only gun she can single out is registered to Arthur Bell, Ryan's grandfather. Greg and Jules track down Ryan's family and learn that since it got out that he was homosexual, they at first thought it was all an act, before he went to the Family Affirmation League, a support group that helps kids like Ryan become straight. Ryan's liaison, the FAL leader, Carl Hewson made him let out his anger negatively, with hitting a pillow with a bat. He then took his grandfather's gun and purchased bullets for it. At the nearby salt storage facility, Ryan pulls out Joe's cellphone and starts forcing him to demean himself on camera. Soon enough, Joe attacks Ryan. Team One then hears a gunshot. They find Joe in the salt house, shot in the leg. Though Joe claims that Ryan shot him, Spike finds his cellphone, which was still recording. Apparently, Joe shoved salt in Ryan's face before getting his gun before he accidentally shot himself during the struggle. With his identity known to the police, Ryan video calls Tyler, telling him that he loves him before saying his final goodbyes. Team One tracks Ryan down to the Central Technical School in the auditorium, where he has a hanging noose ready. Ed tries talking Ryan down as Ryan's family and Hewson turn up. The latter calls homosexuality a disease which he lost his son to when interviewed by Jules and claims that his teachings towards Ryan were good. Arthur refuses him entry into the Command Center, claiming this is solely a family matter. Luckily, Raf is able to cut the noose before Ryan can hang himself. Ryan's family then runs in to embrace him. Hewson insists that he be allowed to further coach Ryan, but Arthur instantly refuses and warns him to stay away from Ryan, blaming Hewson's teachings for driving his grandson to suicide. Furthermore, he retorts that Hewson didn't lose his son, but his son lost a father due to Hewson's hatred for homosexuals. As the episode ends, Ed talks with his son while Greg gets the courage to ask Marina out. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Rafik 'Raf' Rousseau : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring * as Ryan Bell * as Tyler Davis * as '' '' * as Clark Lane '' * as ''Marina Levin *luke Bilyk as Joe Co-Starring Uncredited